Fotografías rotas
by MichelinBombin
Summary: Rivaille lleva cuatro años estudiando medicina. Nada le llamaba la atención, de hecho sólo esperaba volver a su país a desempeñarse como médico y vivir una vida rutinaria, pero lo que no creyó fue chocar con un chico que llevaba una cámara, un mocoso tan torpe como para dejar que muchos lo pisotearan. ¿Qué pasará cuando desaparezca y sólo hayan fotografías suyas en el piso?
1. Chapter 1

Rivaille Ackerman, o Levi para algunos, comenzó a estudiar en la universidad más prestigiosa de Alemania por una única razón; obligado. Sí, es que siempre había sido un buen estudiante, pero de esos que en realidad no estudiaban para ningún examen, ni siquiera para esos en que todo el mundo llegaba a estresarse por sacar una calificación alta y no reprobar o tener que ir a clases en vacaciones de verano.

La verdad es que le habría gustado estudiar en una universidad cualquiera, quizás en una dentro de su país, Francia, pero no era lo que todo el mundo le dijo que hiciera. Bueno, él no era una persona que realmente acatara órdenes de alguien más, pero al final de cuentas su mejor amiga también iría a esa universidad y, siendo eso un punto a favor, terminó por decidirse y entrar a ese lugar.

Gastos en departamento. Comida. Ropa. Todo era un fastidio. Además, tuvo que aprender el idioma, ya que no entendía ni un carajo de lo que los alemanes hablaban. Sí, el francés es también un lenguaje algo complejo y, quizás, extraño, pero el de los alemanes era mucho peor. O al menos a su parecer.

En fin, había entrado a la facultad de medicina, mientras que Hanji –la amiga de la que hablamos antes– había ingresado a la facultad de ciencias. Bastante similar, de hecho podían verse muchas horas e incluso tenían horarios similares, algunos de ellos coincidentes.

Hanji era una patada en el culo, pues estaba realmente loca. A decir verdad, bien podría haberla abandonado a su suerte, pero no. Aquella mujer de gafas era su mejor amiga de la infancia aunque quisiera partirle la cara muchas veces.

Pero bueno, desde que decidió llegar a Alemania a estudiar habían pasado cuatro años. Cuatro largos y eternos años.

Todos los años era lo mismo, pocos aprobaban, cambiaban de compañeros, llegaban nuevas estudiantes. No era la gran cosa.

\- Oye, enano –dijo la chica mientras ponía su antebrazo en el hombro del joven de pelo azabache- ¿Y si pones una cara más amigable para tus nuevos compañeros?

\- Cállate, cuatro ojos.

Ah, siempre tan conversador.

En realidad no esperaba tener amigos. Sabía que eran varios años de estudio, que debería hacer de vez en cuando trabajos grupales y todo eso, pero no era el momento para preocuparse por cosas tan triviales y banales. Nunca se preocupó, en esos cuatro años jamás le dio importancia a esos trabajos. Si bien algunas veces se negaba a trabajar con algunos de esos inútiles que tenía como compañeros, debía hacerlo igual. Sólo así podría pasar de curso y no tenía ni las ganas ni el dinero para repetir un año.

\- En serio, quizás hasta podrías echarte una novia. Mírate, con esa pinta podrías enamorar a cualquier chiquilla del campus. He visto a varias observarte en el camino –guiñó el ojo izquierdo.

\- No digas tonterías, pareces una de esas tías molestas que tratan de buscarte novia por donde sea.

La muchacha rió de forma estridente como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, cosa que irritó profundamente al azabache, quien, luego de unos minutos soportando esa risa, decidió hacerla callar, deteniéndose cuando llegaban a la entrada de la universidad.

\- ¿Podrías cerrar la puta boca?

Fue allí, en cosa de segundos, cuando miraba a su amiga con odio y recibía una sonrisa amigable de parte de ella, que alguien chocó con él.

Sonó algo en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

Ah, un mocoso se había tropezado. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha inspeccionando algo. ¿Le miraba los pies? Debe ser nuevo, se notaba por la cantidad de cosas que traía en la mochila Jansport a su espalda. Se veía que era un chico delgado, pese a lo poco que podía ver desde esa posición tan tonta en la que había quedado.

\- Disculpe, no quise pasarlo a llevar.

Esa voz.

No era un niño, era como la voz de un adolescente. Una voz entre grave y algo infantil, una voz temblorosa y algo tímida.

Tenía una voz irritante.

Demasiado linda para ser la voz de un chico.

\- Mira por dónde vas, mocoso.

Fue lo único que atinó a decir, mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantara, cosa que el chico negó rotundamente, tomando del suelo una cámara profesional, la cual seguro llevaba colgada en el cuello, pero al correr –estaba suponiendo– se le había cortado lo que la sostenía.

\- Sí, lo siento… es que estaba tratando de… no importa –sonrió con timidez, bajando la mirada para revisar su cámara, tratando de descubrir si estaba bien o no- ¿sabe dónde está la facultad de artes y fotografía?

¿En serio? Este mocoso tan… tierno estaba tratándolo de usted.

Por favor, él no era un maldito anciano, sólo tenía veintitrés años. Lo quedó mirando, dándose cuenta de que el chiquillo era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él, delgado, usaba pantalones negros y ajustados, unas zapatillas de lona marca Converse, una camisa que le quedaba algo grande, en realidad larga, con todos los botones abrochados y las mangas arremangadas. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, pero con algunas tonalidades claras, su piel medianamente tostada, no moreno, no de tez oscura, sólo un pequeño color en su cuerpo. Claro, es que él era blanco como un papel, nada podía asemejarse a eso.

Pero lejos de todo eso, lo que más llamó su atención fueron esos ojos.

Esos ojos color verde esmeralda con algunos destellos dorados, los cuales brillaban y parecían ser transparentes de vez en cuando. Como si quisieran demostrar todas y cada una de las emociones que el chico intentaba no transmitir.

\- Queda a la vuelta. Esta es la facultad de medicina y ciencias –tragó pesado antes de responder. Le pareció una eternidad los segundos que se quedó observando al muchacho.

\- Muchas gracias…

No podía quedarse callado. No podía dejar que se fuera así sin más.

\- Levi

\- ¿Disculpe? –se devolvió el muchacho, quien ya había caminado unos pasos para irse rumbo a sus clases

\- Mi nombre es Levi. Bueno, es Rivaille, pero-…

\- Eren –lo interrumpió– yo soy Eren –sonrió una vez más para luego largarse, acomodando su cámara en sus manos para luego continuar con su recorrido.

Y allí se quedó otro par de segundos, mirando a Eren caminar hacia su lugar de estudio. ¿Qué le pasaba? En serio, no podía haberse comportado de manera más ridícula con ese estúpido mocoso que debía tener unos dieciocho años.

\- No pensé que te gustaran los pequeños, Levi

Oh no, Hanji seguía ahí.

\- Cállate, sólo quise ser amable. Se notaba que era su primer día, el pobre mocoso debería estar cagándose encima por no llorar.

Quizás tenía razón. Eren estaba más que nervioso, sobretodo porque ese hombre de cabello azabache le había hecho sentir un palpitar muy extraño. Le revolvió el estómago. Le hizo sentir millones de mariposas y cosas.

Sí, a él le gustaban los hombres, estaba asumido. Lo había admitido y revelado a los quince años, cuando sin querer había comenzado a discutir con uno de sus eternos rivales y amigos (vaya contradicción) porque éste lo había molestado por una de las fotos que había subido a las redes sociales. Era una foto en donde salía Eren sonriendo, en ese momento llevaba brackets, pero ya tenía los dientes bastante alineados. Se veía realmente lindo en la fotografía. Sin duda tuvo más "me gusta" que en cualquiera de sus otras fotos y, también, muchos más "me gusta" que en las fotos de Jean (el chico mencionado anteriormente).

Por alguna razón Jean había comenzado a decirle que tenía cara de niña y que sólo le habían puesto tal cantidad de likes a la foto porque quizás pensaban que era una mujer.

Aquello hizo enojar al castaño hasta tal punto de seguirle el pleito, agarrándose a golpes en cosa de minutos mientras todos apoyaban la pelea, grabando y sacando fotos.

Pero entre tanto golpe y palabrotas, Jean terminó sobre Eren, sujetándole las muñecas para que dejara de propinarle golpes cada tres segundos. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían escuchar la respiración del otro, podían ver las gotas de sudor y los pocos restos de sangre que se habían sacado gracias a los golpes.

"Eres como… la niña más linda que he visto en mi vida". Fue lo que le dijo Jean en ese momento, logrando que el castaño se sonrojara demasiado, haciéndolo desviar la mirada mientras los espectadores no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Me gustas". Dijo Eren en un susurro tan inaudible que ni Jean fue capaz de oír.

Habían pasado varios años desde ese suceso. El estúpido de Jean había entrado también a esta universidad, pues todos habían estudiado como nunca para entrar, sacando puntajes suficientes para ingresar, no los más altos, pero sí los que alcanzaban para poder ser parte. Jean había entrado a estudiar para ser abogado. Ja, qué ridículo sonaba aquello, sobretodo siendo ese idiota una persona realmente conflictiva.

\- Oye, tonto.

Alguien lo llamó a sus espaldas. Volteó rápidamente, sabiendo que se referían a él, pues era el único alrededor.

\- ¿A quién le dices tonto? –dijo con fastidio, retractándose de inmediato de haber hablado con ese tono de voz. Ahí, frente a él, se encontraban dos muchachos. Ambos muy altos, uno rubio y el otro de cabello oscuros.

\- Entonces, eres la puta nueva de fotografía –dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la cámara de Eren y se la quitaba.

\- Devuélvemela –Eren no era un chico que se dejaba intimidar, al menos no todo el tiempo. Bien podría parecer una niña (como le dijo Jean alguna vez), quizás no era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero lo que sí tenía era actitud y carácter. Era un tipo bastante obstinado y hasta algo violento.

\- ¿Y si no qué? –le miró el rubio- ¿sabes? Acá sabemos desde antes quiénes van a entrar a la universidad, investigamos un poco sus Facebook, si tienen Twitter, Instagram…

Eren comenzó a sentirse ridiculizado.

\- Vimos unas fotos tuyas bastante interesantes –siguió hablando el moreno– al parecer te gusta la fotografía hace mucho, Instagram está lleno de fotos tuyas. Pensamos que eras una mujer cuando vimos todas esas fotos. Hasta tienes unas piernas muy bonitas.

\- Acá estamos hartos de maricas como tú.

"Marica".

Hace tiempo que nadie le decía así. En el colegio tuvo que soportar que le dijeran así muchas veces hasta que Jean comenzó a defenderlo de un día para otro.

Jean, ¿por qué habían dejado de hablar?

Bah, no era momento para empezar a pensar en eso.

\- ¿Sabes qué les hacemos?

\- No, y no me interesa. Si me disculpas, imbécil, quiero ir a clases –apartó al chico más alto, tomando de un agarrón su cámara mientras caminaba hacia su salón.

Pensó que jamás escaparía de ellos, pero lo hizo. Vaya que lo hizo.

\- ¿A quién putas le dices imbécil, maldito enfermo? –el muchacho rubio volvió a tomar su cámara, lanzándola al suelo, dejando que esta se rompiera en millones de pedazos.

La cámara. Se la habían regalado, maldición.

\- Oye, qué mie-…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando el puño del rubio impactó en su mejilla, haciendo que esta se inflamara de forma inmediata, seguido por un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo comenzar a sangrar por la boca.

Esto jamás le había ocurrido. Ni su rival de toda la vida lo había golpeado de tal manera.

Entonces ocurrió algo que no se esperaba.

\- Te enseñaremos qué es ser un hombre de verdad. Seguro que dejará de gustarte que ten por detrás.

Risas.

Comenzaron a tocarlo, a levantarle esa camisa ancha y larga que usaba, sintió cómo unas manos se colaban en su pantalón. Quiso llorar, quiso detener todo y gritar, pero de alguna forma u otra no podía hablar. Nadie jamás iba a ayudarlo ni nadie nunca iba a ir en su rescate.

Ni Jean, ni Armin (su verdadero mejor amigo) podrían ayudarle esta vez.

\- No… por favor –logró articular justo antes de que las lágrimas bajaran y recorrieran sus mejillas. Justo antes de ser nuevamente golpeado.

"Ayuda".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no es de mi propiedad. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Este fic contiene Yaoi (chico x chico), lenguaje vulgar, lemon (en algunos capítulos), escenas de violaciones, violencia. Si no es de su agrado, por favor no siga leyendo.**

 **(Levi/Eren. Un poco de Jean/Eren)**

"Ayuda", fue en lo último que pensó antes de que las cosas se pusieran incluso más feas que antes. De verdad quería salirse de esta, quería que esos dos sujetos lo dejaran tranquilo. Ni siquiera los conocía, no los había visto nunca en su corta vida de diecisiete años.

En aquel momento comenzó a recordar perfectamente cuando sus amigos le decían que siempre tratara de ocultar sus preferencias sexuales para que no sufriera de bullying. Siempre fue un chico al que todos conocían, ya fuese porque siempre peleaba en los pasillos o por andar en compañía de los alumnos con las calificaciones más altas del colegio. Claro, ahora estaba solo y nadie tenía idea de quién era. Exceptuando al chico con el que chocó hace un rato, el mismo al que le tomó una fotografía de espaldas sin que se diera cuenta.

 **POV LEVI**

No pude quitarme a Hanji de encima luego de lo ocurrido con ese estúpido mocoso, la verdad es que ocupó mi cabeza todo el rato hasta llegar al salón de clases.

Ocupé el mismo asiento que todos los años elegía para estar cerca de la ventana y ver absolutamente todo el campus. Bueno, en los años anteriores tenía otros salones, pero este tenía la cualidad de poder ver todo a mi alrededor. Era realmente una buena vista, sobretodo porque así tendría algo en lo que debía prestar atención en vez de a los ridículos que tenía como compañeros.

Vaya molestia fue la que sentí cuando una chica, casi de mi mismo tamaño (un poco más baja, lo cual agradecía un montón), se sentaba a mi lado como había hecho en años anteriores.

Petra, sí, así se llamaba. Solía andar con un grupo de chicos con los que yo también me juntaba de vez en cuando, sólo que los otros estaban en ciencias junto a Hanji, razón por la cual me acerqué a ellos (Hanji me obligaba a tener amigos). La chica era amigable, pero demasiado dulce a mi parecer, me molestaba un poco que siempre quisiera sacarme alguna palabra, me comentaba cosas sobre el clima o sobre las tareas, cosa que no podía tenerme con menos cuidado.

\- E-espero que no te moleste que me siente aquí otro año más –dijo con dulzura, con la voz algo temblorosa por escuchar una respuesta inadecuada de mi parte.

"Me molesta". Quise decir, mas no lo hice y simplemente dije "adelante" justo cuando volvía la vista a la ventana para ver a un mastodonte de cabello rubio y a otro de cabello negro arrastrar del pelo al chiquillo que había conocido hace sólo unos minutos. No, dudaba que ese niño ya hubiese ganado el odio de alguien más, era demasiado lindo para tener problemas.

Momento, quizás ellos se habían metido con él y el chico sólo se quiso defender.

Ah, mierda. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? Tal vez sólo era otro muchacho cualquiera, uno que se le parecía y ya. No era como si de pronto todos los mocosos fuesen igual a… ¿cómo se llamaba? Eren, sí, Eren.

¿A quién engañaba? Sabía perfectamente que el castaño se llamaba así.

Y recordaba claramente cómo andaba vestido, pues se tomó el tiempo necesario para verlo y determinar lo guapo que se veía con esa ropa, aunque la camisa le quedara grande, cosa que le parecía bastante atractiva. Momento. No, no podía pensar de manera tan homosexual. Él no era un marica ni lo sería nunca.

Ya, debería dejar de mirar hacia la ventana, pero es que le llamaba la atención, la gente había empezado a aglomerarse allí alrededor, veía el flash de varias cámaras fotográficas y la ausencia –como siempre– del director docente de carrera o, en su defecto, el de la universidad.

Cerré los ojos por un corto minuto.

\- Y entonces, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? –comentó la chica a mi lado.

\- Aburridas, pudieron ser mejor –respondí, sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

Trataba de no meterme en asuntos ajenos, nunca me importó el resto y esta no sería la excepción, ¿cierto? Si era así entonces, ¿cómo explicaba el hecho de que me había puesto de pie para ir, lo más rápido posible, hasta esa reunión de personas?

Había un griterío, gente diciendo que por favor lo dejaran tranquilo, pero no se acercaban a la escena demasiado. Seguro que temían represalias o que los hombres ahí los tomaran como víctimas también.

Me acerqué un poco más y lo vi allí.

Era Eren, tenía la ropa mal puesta, la camisa abierta, golpes por todo el rostro y el cuerpo, según podía ver gracias a la ropa algo rota. El mocoso tenía un cuerpo bastante bonito, se veía que era una piel suave, pues no se le observaba ninguna imperfección aparte de las heridas.

No, qué enfermo. No podía pensar en eso mientras el chiquillo era tratado como un esclavo sexual o un muñeco de trapo. Esclavo sexual… A Eren lo habían tocado.

 **POV NORMAL**

Rivaille abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y vio al rubio volver a tomar a Eren del cabello para que este lo mirara a los ojos, sólo para luego escupirle y soltarlo con furia. Se encaminó hacia los dos sujetos, dispuesto a golpearlos y matarlos si era necesario para que soltaran al pobre muchacho que tanto le había llamado la atención. Había que ser sinceros, ese mocoso le había puesto todos los criterios que tenía de la vida, de cabeza.

Dio dos pasos al frente y, cuando abrió la boca para detener todo, la gente se dio vuelta.

Si no había dicho nada, ¿por qué todos se habían volteado a verlo?

\- ¡Deja en paz a Eren! –alguien gritó detrás del azabache.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron demasiado, sin lograr entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y se preguntó "¿qué demonios hacía aquí?". Era él, el estúpido del que tanto había hablado anteriormente.

Pero sus ojos no sólo se detuvieron en Jean, quien tenía las manos empuñadas mientras miraba con odio a sus dos verdugos, sino que se detuvieron en aquel joven de cabello azabache y ojos grises, ese hombre delgado con pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca. Levi lo había visto.

Levi no había hecho nada por ayudarle.

Bah, qué esperaba de ese hombre si apenas lo conocía. Sólo sabía su nombre y que era de la facultad de medicina. Sólo sabía eso del hombre del que se había enamorado con sólo mirarlo y escuchar su voz grave tan varonil.

Levi le miraba con un rostro indescifrable, ¿asco?

Jamás podría acercársele en la vida, no después de que esos idiotas lo hubieran atacado en su primer día de universidad.

En cambio, ahí, con una valentía que no sabía de dónde había aparecido, estaba Jean. El cara de caballo había ido en su ayuda por razones que desconocía. ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí?

\- Jean…

Levi bajó la mirada cuando escuchó ese nombre salir de los labios del castaño. Sintió rabia. ¿Acaso ese mocoso andaba por ahí entregándose a todo el mundo? Seguro que ese niño que lo había defendido no era más que su antiguo novio o algo así.

Sin quererlo, Levi había adivinado.

\- Oye, mocoso –se arrepintió de inmediato de haber emitido ese ruido, pues todas las miradas ahora estaban fijas en él -¿Por qué no dejas de jugar y te vas a tus clases? ¿O es que estos imbéciles te dejaron exhausto?

Jean no entendía nada. ¿Quién era ese tipo y por qué le hablaba así a Eren?

El castaño estaba igual o más confundido que Jean, pues a decir verdad no sabía si Levi lo estaba defendiendo o se estaba burlando de él.

\- Reiner… Bertholdt –los aludidos le miraron con fastidio- no vuelvan a hacerle daño a este niñato o yo mismo me encargaré de romperles las piernas.

Sin decir más, Reiner (el rubio) pateó a Eren una vez más antes de decirle un "vamos" a su compañero.

Sí, si bien Levi no se metía en problemas o en los asuntos de los demás, tenía su propia fama, había logrado ganarse el título del cabrón más grande de la universidad. Era el más fuerte y el más intimidante según muchos.

Tenía una popularidad marcada.

Muchos querían verlo fuera de la universidad, mientras que otros deseaban formar parte de su grupo de amigos.

Jean fue de inmediato a ayudar a Eren, tomándolo del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras que el resto de gente comenzaba a dispersarse.

\- Eren… yo…

\- Gracias, Jean. Estoy bien

No quería escucharlo hablar. Estaba bien con decirle "gracias", pero más que eso no le iba a decir, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque puedo llevarte a la enfermería, no tengo ningún probl-…

\- Yo lo llevaré –interrumpió una voz grave y casi desinteresada.

\- ¿Levi? –dijo con asombro el castaño– no, de verdad estoy bien. Ni siquiera te conozco.

Vale, eso le había dolido al de ojos grises. No le había dolido porque le apenaba o por alguna "mierda similar" (como diría él mismo), sino que le dolía en el orgullo. No le ofrecía ayuda a cualquiera y este mocoso maleducado rechazaba su propuesta.

\- No te estoy preguntando

Fue lo último que dijo el hombre antes de tomar el brazo del muchacho, pasándolo detrás de sus hombros para así ayudarle a caminar.

\- G-gracias –susurró Eren con una mueca de dolor, aguantándose cualquier sollozo que se encontrara en su garganta. Sólo dejando que las lágrimas bajaran rápidamente por sus mejillas de manera silenciosa-

\- No tengo problema con que llores si quieres hacerlo –comentó el azabache sin desviar la mirada del camino.

Y detrás de ellos, que se alejaban a paso lento, un chico de ojos color miel, les miraba irse con un dolor en su pecho. Jamás debió romperle el corazón a Eren. Jamás debió golpearlo de esa manera mientras le llamaba "puta".

Él había sido igual de cabrón que esos muchachos que golpearon a Eren minutos antes. Él había sido igual con quien le había declarado su amor eterno.

 ** _Notas autora:_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar. Subiré capítulos bastante seguido, por lo tanto no se preocupen._**

 ** _Pronto veremos qué pasará con Eren y Levi, quienes comienzan a acercarse lentamente sólo por una atracción física que luego será completamente distinta._**

 ** _No se esperen muchas cosas felices… me gusta cuando sufren xD_**

 ** _En fin, también sabremos algunas cosas del pasado de Eren con Jean (no habrá romance de ellos dos aquí, sólo nociones de lo que fueron anteriormente)._**

 ** _Uhm… Eso :3_**

 ** _De nuevo les agradezco por leer y comentar. No pensaba subir una continuación tan rápido, pero ver los reviews me hizo escribir casi a ojos cerrados._**

 ** _Chalupa._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no es de mi autoridad. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

Rivaille se quedó observando la puerta de la enfermería un largo rato. Hacía ya unos minutos en que dejó al estúpido mocoso ahí, y sí, pudo haber vuelto a sus clases como hicieron todos, pero no pudo explicarse que de pronto sintiera esa necesidad por proteger a ese muchacho de ojos verdes tan bonitos.

"Maldito niño, ni siquiera debería estar cuidándolo. Es más, debería volver a clases ahora mismo si no quiero problemas. Sí, eso haré", dijo para sus adentros el azabache, poniéndose de pie para irse a su lugar de estudio. Total, ese chiquillo podría ir a sus clases tranquilo o, en su defecto (si es que se siente mal por todo lo ocurrido –que es lo más probable–), volver a su casa con sus padres, los cuales seguro le esperarían con una sopa si es que la enfermera los llamaba para decirle que a su hijo lo habían tocado unos mastodontes.

Estaba siendo algo cruel.

Pero qué le iba a importar de todos modos, si total no conocía a ese muchacho. No le importaba en lo absoluto.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y detuvo su caminata casi de inmediato, girando para ver a la enfermera con un rostro de pocos amigos que le decía "este chico se va ahora mismo a su casa".

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó con una voz cansada y, como siempre, desinteresada.

\- Llamé a su casa pero nadie contesta. Debe ir a constatar lesiones, no fue un buen recibimiento.

Aquello hizo que su corazón se detuviera tan solo un momento.

\- ¿Nadie contestó?

\- El chico dijo que su padre podría contestar, pero no lo hizo. Luego me explicó que era médico, así que podría estar trabajando.

Vaya, entonces su suegro sería un colega.

¿Suegro? No, no. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No era momento para pensar en esas cosas, menos tratándose de un chico. Ay, definitivamente este niño debería irse y dejar de poner su mundo de cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres pasar a verlo? Si no llega nadie lo despacharemos igual, ya no tiene sentido que esté en clases si está de esa manera.

De esa manera. ¿De qué manera hablaba?

Rivaille suspiró y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el chico. Estaba sentado en lo que simulaba ser una camilla, miraba fijamente sus uñas y sus manos, moviéndolas con torpeza y nerviosismo mientras se rasguñaba. No parecía ser el mismo muchacho que conoció hace un rato frente a la universidad, ese chico que sonreía por todo, ese chico que miró de pies a cabeza para darse cuenta de lo guapo que era.

\- ¿Eren?

\- No…

Escuchó la vocecilla del castaño como en un murmuro, un hilo de voz que parecía que iba a romperse en cuanto se quedara por más de un segundo en su garganta.

\- No me veas, por favor –concluyó y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

El corazón del azabache acababa de destruirse al ver esa escena tan lastimera. Por favor, el niño apenas lo conocía, no debía darle vergüenza verlo, además, lo ayudó a venir hasta la enfermería, ya habían compartido durante unos minutos. La vergüenza podía dejarla a un lado en este momento.

Sin embargo le fastidió un poco que comenzara a sollozar. No quería verlo llorar, no quería verlo así. De verdad le partía el alma, esa que se supone que no tenía.

\- Oye, mocoso. Todo está bien –se sentó a su lado, pero Eren inmediatamente se movió del lugar, sentándose más alejado del de ojos grises- Escucha, mierda, no vine hasta acá par-…

Rivaille se detuvo. Él tenía muy poco tacto al hablar, no iba a cambiar su forma de ser por ese mocoso maleducado, pero se calló al darse cuenta que el muchacho comenzó a temblar cuando su voz se hacía presente por segunda vez.

Ahora que lo veía, Eren estaba usando otra ropa, seguro que esas que se quedan en 'cosas perdidas' y que nadie reclama jamás.

Hasta esos trapos sucios y usados le quedaban bien. El castaño era realmente guapo. No entendía por qué alguien habría querido golpearlo y… bueno… abusar de él.

\- ¿Te irás a casa con tus padres?

\- No

\- ¿Sólo con tu padre?

\- … –Eren mantuvo el silencio. Pudo haber dicho sólo madre, pero mencionó a su padre y eso era extraño. Ah, seguro que la enfermera le había dicho.

En efecto así había sido.

\- Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte. No es necesario que me des las gracias.

Vaya ego. Sí, Rivaille solía ser así por costumbre, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo así, pero simplemente era su forma de ser.

Una risa tímida se hizo presente.

¿Se había reído?

\- No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme a esperar. Seguro que papá contesta si vuelvo a llamar, es que, generalmente está muy ocupado y… no quiero que se entere que yo… -bajó la mirada de pronto, dejando esa bella sonrisa oculta en algún lugar de su ser- no quiero que se avergüence de que me acaban de-…

\- No se lo digas –le cortó

Sí, tampoco era un buen consejero, pues se supone que lo que debería decir en ese momento es un típico "dile, vayan a la policía y díganle todo sobre los abusadores" o "debes tener confianza con tus padres, así pueden resolver esto más rápido".

Pero no, Rivaille simplemente le decía que no le dijera nada a su progenitor.

\- Tú no entiendes.

\- Claro que no entiendo, ni siquiera te conozco.

El castaño lo miró a los ojos luego de mucho rato sin hacerlo.

\- Deja que te lleve a casa.

Rivaille desvió la mirada de inmediato cuando dijo aquello, sintiéndose realmente avergonzado de decirlo. No lo iba a admitir, jamás, ni en los peores sueños.

\- No, lo siento.

\- Pero por la mierda, Eren –vio cuando el chico bajó la mirada– te estoy tratando de ayudar. No conoces a nadie acá y, justo cuando llegas, unos imbéciles deciden que tienes un culo bonito y te hacen-…

Silencio. Lo hizo llorar.

\- ¡Jamás entenderás nada! –explotó el más joven– ¡Tú no sabes lo que es ser día a día violentado en las calles o ser víctima de que te molesten en todos lados!

No se imaginó que el niño sacaría la voz de esa manera, sólo podía mirarlo y dejar que terminara de hablar tanta basura junta. ¿Quién rayos le haría daño? ¿Quién se burlaría de él? Es una ridiculez, Eren tenía toda la pinta de ser de esos niños adinerados a los que les han dado todo en la vida y que los grandes problemas que surgen en su monotonía es o que se le eche a perder el coche, o que la tarjeta de crédito no le funciona, o que le obliguen a casarse con una niña que no conoce.

\- ¡De haber sabido que ser gay era un problema para todos entonces debí haber dejado que mamá me llevara con ella!

¿Qué?

\- Así no tendría que dejar que papá me llene de inyecciones de hormonas masculinas que no hacen más que volverme más una chica que antes. Sí, mierda, tengo cara de niña, ¿y?

\- Pues yo no creo eso –interrumpió el mayor, algo aterrado de todo lo que estaba escuchando- no tienes cara de niña, sólo la de un niño muy lindo.

Lindo.

Rivaille Ackerman acababa de decirle lindo a un chico.

\- Eren, tu padre ha venido por ti –dijo la enfermera, mirando a ambos muchachos que se mantenían en silencio, mirándose como si buscaran algo en los ojos del otro, mirándose como si se conocieran de toda una vida y trataran de encontrar en la mirada del otro la respuesta a todo lo desconocido.

Pero entre tanta mirada, entre tanto coqueteo en un momento bastante inoportuno, un señor entró a la habitación, se acomodó las gafas y se acercó, tomó a Eren del brazo y le obligó a ponerse de pie.

\- Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo, Eren.

Rivaille se puso de pie casi al mismo instante en que Eren fue obligado a levantarse, notó que el chico caminaba extraño y se dio cuenta de lo bruto que habían sido con su cuerpo, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, sino la manera en que el sujeto lo trataba.

\- Quisiste entrar a esta basura de universidad y ya tienes problemas, no te entiendo. Si Carla estuv-…

\- Pero no está –interrumpió Eren, recibiendo una bofetada por parte de su padre-

\- No está acá por tu culpa. Por tu culpa y por tu noviecito.

Noviecito. Eren tenía novio. Ah, pero si le dijo que era gay.

\- Si no fuera por tu imprudencia Carla estaría a mi lado y no bajo tierra.

Vio que Eren empuñaba las manos y bajaba la mirada, dejándose humillar por ese sujeto de gafas que no parecía haberle ganado a nadie.

\- Rivaille…

\- ¿Qué dices ahora? –respondió su padre cuando el chico mencionaba el nombre del azabache.

\- Dijiste que me llevarías a casa, ¿verdad? –continuó sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

\- Sí, yo lo llevaré, señor –vale, sólo debía seguirle el juego al mocoso, se notaba que no quería ir a ningún lado con ese sujeto.

\- Tú no te metas. Eren, vine hasta acá para llevarte a casa, no me hagas perder el tiempo una vez más, ¿o crees que tengo que venir cada vez que alguien decida tocarte? Ya no eres un niño, maldición, o te defiendes o haces lo que siempre dices… -sonrió de manera sarcástica el hombre- decir que te gusta.

ca ** _Notas autora:_**

 ** _Hola muchachxs, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Sí, el papá de Eren es un cabrón y Carla murió._**

 ** _Gracias nuevamente a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y seguir el fic, lxs quiero muchito._**

 ** _A las que comentan les mando un abrazo enorme. Cuando comentan de verdad que me hacen muy feliz xDDD_**

 ** _Me dijeron algo sobre el mpreg y… me lo estoy pensando. Igual podría ser bonito._**

 ** _Pero no sé, ¡díganme ustedes!_**

 ** _Saludos a todxs._**

 ** _Chalupa 3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es de mi autoridad. Esto es netamente por fines recreativos**

 **Un saludo especial a Guest (L)**

Fue cuando el padre de ese joven de cabello castaño le dijo aquello, que el muchacho volvió a bajar la mirada, cayendo nuevamente ante la humillación de ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre pero que más bien parecía ser peor que los dos verdugos que antes lo tocaron.

Oh, casi olvidaba ese hecho, pues por un momento casi se va todo eso a segundo plano, siendo que es un suceso bastante terrible y que no debería dejar a un lado por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por ese hombre de gafas.

Qué impotencia era la que sentía Eren, quería que se lo tragase la tierra, que llegara alguien y le dijera a su padre que dejara de tratarlo así, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Ni Levi o Rivaille (como diablos quisiera que le llamaran) dijo algo luego de que Grisha –padre de Eren– comentara eso sobre la orientación sexual del muchacho.

Entonces unos sollozos únicamente de impotencia se hicieron presentes en la habitación, sollozos que no eran más que la rabia del chico ahogada en su garganta. Esto no podía empeorar de ninguna forma, realmente era una injusticia gigantesca en donde todo el mundo era ajeno a lo que sucedía.

\- No llores, marica –obligó a caminar unos pasos fuera de la enfermería a Eren, casi zamarreando su cuerpo para que avanzara– me das vergüenza, Eren.

\- Basta ya, maldito viejo.

Rivaille, ya cabreado, soltó a Eren del agarre de su padre, dejándole libre y poniéndolo detrás de él.

\- Yo llevaré a su hijo "marica", como le llama, a donde quiera que lo lleve. Usted puede irse a su mierda de trabajo o donde le plazca, pero al mocoso lo deja tranquilo.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién carajo te crees que eres? –Grisha se puso frente a Levi y le miró despectivamente hacia abajo, pues el joven azabache era bastante bajo– vete a tus malditas clases y no te metas en donde n-…

\- Cállese. Usted es un enfermo y no dejaré que destruya la vida de este mocoso. Vamos, Eren.

Le tomó la mano, pese a todas las advertencias de su cabeza que decían "no lo tomes así", "suéltalo", "deja de meterte en problemas".

Sin embargo, sin nada que lo detuviera, pues ni Grisha ni Eren dijeron nada, Rivaille se lo llevó. Caminó y caminó junto al chico de ojos verde esmeralda hasta que sintió que el muchacho le soltaba la mano y ponía resistencia en el andar.

\- No puedo seguirte…

\- ¿Qué?

Eren se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

No iba a llegar a ningún lugar, menos en sus condiciones, si estaba totalmente destruido, tanto física como emocionalmente. Su caminar era torpe, parecía tropezar con el césped del campus, como si las hormigas o las piedras le hicieran daño.

¿Por qué diablos quería protegerlo? ¿Por qué no callarse o dejarlo ahí con sus asuntos familiares que tan poco le incumbían. Ese hombre tenía razón, no tenía que meterse en los asuntos del resto, por supuesto que no tenía que meterse.

Suspiró con algo de angustia y fue en busca del chico.

\- ¡Eren!

El aludido volvió a girar y se encontró con unos ojos grises que le miraban tan fijamente como cuando le dijo que era un niño lindo.

\- Déjame ayudarte. Me importa un demonio si viene quien sea o si no quieres que me acerque. Puedo ayudarte desde la distancia, pero… no, no, no puedo ayudarte desde lejos. Déjame… deja que y-…

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué ayudar a una persona que acabas de conocer? –estaba ofendido, se le notaba desde lejos– ¿te doy lástima?

\- No, eso no e-…

\- ¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ?!

\- ¡NO LO SÉ! –gritó el azabache en respuesta, algo que no haría ni ebrio ni drogado.

Nunca ha sido una persona que levante la voz para aclarar un punto ni para nada. Solía ser una persona calmada, razonable, no sé, esto era demasiado extraño en todos los sentidos, no tenía ninguna explicación y ni el mismo Rivaille podía dar respuesta a todo lo ocurrido.

El cielo estaba relativamente claro, pero había muchas nubes que cubrían toda esa belleza, esa nitidez en donde se puede apreciar una tranquilidad o un caos total dependiendo del clima o del tiempo.

\- No lo sé –bajó el volumen de la voz cuando repitió la frase para darle énfasis a su respuesta- No tengo idea por qué quiero ayudarte, pero si me conocieras sabrías que no hago esto por nadie.

Eren se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos, hipnotizado por sus palabras, por su voz y por su manera de explicarse.

\- Tú no quieres meterte en mi vida, no quieres tener que responsabilizarte de un "mocoso", como me has dicho todo el rato, ¿y sabes? No soy tan menor, tengo diecisiete.

\- Y yo tengo veintitrés y no hago más que pensar en ti ahora que te conocí.

\- Me conociste hace unas horas, no pue-…

\- ¡Me importa una mierda si te conocí recién! –gritó una vez más, revolviéndose el cabello y dejando que el viento lo despeine un poco más- escucha, yo no sé qué hiciste para que tuvieras mi atención de esta manera, y la verdad es que quiero entenderlo también, pero no quiero que nadie más te haga daño. No quiero verte con nadie más, no quiero que te defienda ese imbécil que me quitó las palabras de la boca y no quier-…

Recibió un beso en la mejilla.

Todo pareció irreal por un momento. Era ilógico. Eran dos extraños. Eran dos personas que apenas y se sabían el nombre del otro. Rivaille ni siquiera se molestó por recibir ese cálido y dulce contacto en su mejilla izquierda.

\- Gracias.

Fue lo que escuchó de esos, ya confirmados, suaves labios. Esos labios que por un momento deseó tocaran los suyos propios. Por un momento deseó ser dueño de cada parte del muchacho que tenía enfrente.

Y se sintió loco.

Sintió enloquecer por haber comenzado a babear por un niño que tenía seis años menos que él. Se sintió un enfermo por creer que el amor entre dos hombres estaba bien. Se sintió un imbécil por no conocerlo desde hace mucho antes.

Creyó en el amor a primera vista. Y tras eso jamás podría negarlo, ni ahora ni nunca.

Protegería a Eren. Le haría sentir especial, lo haría feliz, le entregaría su vida al castaño.

Acababa de conocerlo, acababa de ver muchas facetas suyas, acababa de entender una pequeña parte de su vida, pero no quería dejarlo ir. No quería que se fuera y que todo lo ocurrido hoy fuera sólo parte de una simple coincidencia.

\- Dame tu número.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Lo que escuchaste, de ahora en adelante me aseguraré de que estés bien. En tu casa o en la universidad… o donde mierda vayas.

Eren sonrió con algo de tristeza.

\- Dudo que vuelvas a verme por acá.

\- Entonces dame tu maldito número para no dejar de verte.

Un ligero sonrojo comenzó a teñir las mejillas de Eren, mientras Levi le miraba fijamente, mientras el azabache continuaba con esa seriedad que tanto le llamaba la atención.

\- Con una condición.

\- No seas más mocoso de lo que ya eres –frunció el ceño.

\- Vamos a tomarnos algo algún día.

Sonrió. Rivaille Ackerman acaba de sonreír como si hubiese ganado un juego o como si le hubiese funcionado un coqueteo.

\- Hecho.

 ** _Notas autora:_**

 ** _¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Debo aclarar que luego de este habrá pasado un tiempo, para que no se alargue tanto :3_**

 ** _Muchas gracias nuevamente a lxs que se toman el tiempo de leer, seguir la historia y comentar._**

 ** _Dejo abierta la pregunta del capítulo anterior y quien quiera sugerir algo también puede hacerlo._**

 ** _Tengo demasiado tiempo libre jajajaja por eso subo día por medio un capítulo y quizás parta otra historia también Levi/Eren. Para que la sigan si es que me decido a hacerla._**

 ** _Bueno, les dejo la pregunta y eso. Un abrazo. Manifiéstense con un review :B compartan y… disfruten._**

 ** _Chalupa (L)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

* * *

Un mes pasó desde entonces.

Un mes pasó desde que Levi y Eren comenzaron a enviarse mensajes por whatsapp, la aplicación que ha salvado vidas y el dinero de muchos. Había que ser sinceros, en otros tiempos habrían tenido que enviarse cartas o SMS que te cobran por cada cosa enviada.

 _-03 de julio de 2016-_

 _Rivaille: Mocoso [00:12]_

 _Eren: ¡Anciano! xD [00:23]_

 _Eren: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya volviste de la fiesta? [00:23]_

 _Rivaille: ¿Qué fiesta? [00:26]_

 _Eren: No sé, es que vi que en la universidad iban a hacer una. Creí que irías [00:26]_

 _Rivaille: Yo no voy a esas mierdas, deberías saberlo [00:27]_

 _Eren: Ah, disculpa [00:27]_

 _Rivaille: No te enojes, mocoso [00:32]_

 _Rivaille: En fin. Quería preguntarte si podía pasar a buscarte mañana al trabajo [01:23]_

 _Eren: ¿Para qué? [01:24]_

 _Rivaille: Ahora sí respondes [01:26]_

 _Eren: Quería mostrarte que estaba molesto :P [01:27]_

 _Rivaille: No seas un niño chico, Eren. ¿Puedo ir por ti o no? Dudo que tengas algo más que hacer aparte de llorar en tu cama [01:30]_

 _Eren: No me molestes, malvado :c [01:31]_

 _Eren: Pasa por mí a las siete y media… trataré de esperarte, si no llegas, me voy xDDD [01:33]_

 _Rivaille: Seguro no me vas a esperar. Te creo [01:34]_

 _Eren: Me iré a dormir. Nos vemos mañana. Que estés bien 3 [01:43]_

El castaño había dejado de ir a la universidad desde que aquello ocurrió. Sí, tuvo un récord de ida a la universidad que duró aproximadamente unas pocas horas. Vaya universitario.

Comenzó a trabajar en un local de comida rápida, algo así como lo que la mayoría de los adolescentes hacen. Trabajar nunca había sido lo suyo, no cuando ha sido su padre el único ingreso en el hogar y que le suplía todos los gastos.

Pero Rivaille le había dicho que debía comenzar a juntar su propio dinero si quería independizarse.

Los problemas con su padre habían comenzado a surgir desde que aquello en la universidad pasó, ya no le dejaba ir a clases, pidió que le cancelaran la matrícula y, de paso, le prohibió seguir estudiando una carrera como la que iba a estudiar.

Ya, fotografía no es una mala carrera, pero no era lo que su padre quería para él. Seguro que quería que fuese un médico. Claro, Eren peleó para que no fuera así, sin embargo aquí estaba ahora; trabajando en un restaurante al que iban puros imbéciles.

Generalmente trabajaba en el horario de tarde/noche, pero cuando le pedían doble turno debía trabajar mucho más. Todo sea por el dinero extra.

Sin embargo saldría temprano mañana, se juntaría con Rivaille y todo estaría bien.

Llevaban saliendo un par de días a todos lados, como buenos amigos, nada más que eso pese que al castaño le hubiese gustado ganarse el corazón del azabache.

Es que era muy bueno. Sí, a veces era un pesado o hasta un cabrón, pero había que aprender a conocerlo, si hasta le ayudó a arreglar la cámara que le destruyeron sus acosadores, aquellos hombres a los que no volvió a ver desde que dejó de ir a la universidad y desde que fue a dejar constancia a la policía sobre lo que había ocurrido. Nunca se hizo nada al respecto, nunca le ayudaron a que ellos pagaran por lo que hicieron y tampoco le llevaron a un psicólogo o algo similar. De verdad lo habría necesitado, de verdad le hizo falta alguien que lo escuchara y que le dijera que esas cosas podían ocurrir y que todo estaría mejor luego de un tiempo.

Pero nunca ocurrió, y si no fuera por Rivaille ahora estaría tirado boca abajo en un río de por ahí.

En fin, estaba frente al espejo poniéndose esa camisa gris con el logo del trabajo, colocándose un corbatín rojo que le quedaba mucho mejor a las niñas de su trabajo que a él, es que era algo femenino, era como un lazo más que una corbata de lo mismo.

Vaya estupidez.

Se miró los pantalones, los mismos que había ajustado porque los encontraba anchos como en los años setenta. Quizás los ajustó demasiado, se le marcaba bastante el trasero, y no es que no le gustara, el problema estaba en que muchas personas se le quedaban mirando. Hasta una vez un imbécil le dio un agarrón.

Ya, ya. No era momento de ponerse a divagar sobre esas cosas. Tomó su mochila y salió hacia su trabajo, sin siquiera fijarse en si su padre estaba o no, pues lo más probable era que estuviera en la clínica en la que trabajaba. Era la obsesión de su padre: el trabajo.

\- Oye, idiota. Llegas tarde otra vez –dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Sí, el idiota de su ex novio también estaba trabajando aquí. La sorpresa que tuvo cuando fue pedir empleo al restaurante fue notable, no se esperaba a Jean trabajando ahí, menos se esperaba que fuera jefe de todos los demás meseros y cajeros. Es que el tipo llevaba trabajando un montón de tiempo y lo habían ascendido.

\- Disculpa, estuve hasta tarde ayer y-…

\- No importa, idiota, ponte a trabajar y ya –le interrumpió el más alto, desviando la mirada al decirle aquello.

Entre ellos dos todavía algo quedaba de lo que habían sido. Nada de atracciones, pero sí un poco de resentimiento y de arrepentimiento. Siendo uno de Eren y otro de Jean respectivamente.

Era extraño, ni siquiera podían mirarse a los ojos cuando conversaban, generalmente sólo se decían un par de tonteras, peleaban por el hecho de que se quebrara un vaso o porque Eren solía responder de manera borde a los clientes en el horario nocturno.

No podía decir lo contrario, en realidad era un pesado. Pero es que pasaba de ser un restaurante normal (en la tarde) a un restaurante/bar en donde iban personas difíciles de tratar. Hombres con mujeres, muertos de borrachos, otros que iban solos y comían unas papas y pedían diez latas de cervezas.

Al menos la paga era buena.

\- Eren.

Ahí estaba otra vez.

\- ¿Podemos conversar un segundo? –dijo Jean mientras se arreglaba la corbata negra que indicaba que tenía un cargo superior en ese lugar.

Claro, Jean podía verse como todo un macho y él, en cambio, parecía una chica con pelo corto.

\- No sé, es que hay mucha gente ahora y no quiero tener que correr. Además, falta personal, no creo que quieras que to-…

\- Cállate de una vez –interrumpió- hablas más que mi madre.

\- No exageres –rió Eren, quien obviamente conocía a la mujer nombrada- Tú sabes que nadie habla más que ella.

Jean también rió, luego dijo un "Hey, no digas eso de mi madre" entre carcajadas.

\- Creo que no hemos tenido el tiempo para hablar, tú sabes… sobre "eso".

No tenía ganas de hablarlo. Jean había sido un patán, un imbécil. Y no un imbécil como siempre le ha dicho.

Fue un tonto con todas las letras.

 _"¿y tú crees que alguna vez me importaste?" Le había gritado el chico de ojos color miel mientras todos los quedaban mirando. Típico de ellos, típica pelea de dos amigos. Ah, pero ellos dos no eran amigos, al parecer para Jean no eran nada, y eso que eran pareja. "Con suerte sirves de puta, porque la cara de niña que tienes, el culo grande, los gemidos de chica y todas esas mariconadas que haces…". Fue ahí cuando un sonido ensordecedor llenó el lugar, justo cuando la mejilla de Jean comenzaba a teñirse de rojo luego de tal bofetada._

 _"cállate, cállate de una maldita vez, por la mierda. No necesito que vengas aquí a tratarme como una ramera, no te lo permito. Sabes perfectamente que soy un hombre y no dejaré que me trates como te dé la gana sólo porque te han dicho algo que es mentira"._

 _Las lágrimas del castaño se hacían presente de la misma forma que sus sollozos, la gente comenzaba a sentirse incómoda ahí y por lo mismo comenzaron a dispersarse._

 _"No me digas que te crea ahora", comentó Jean al borde de la histeria "has sido una mierda conmigo desde el principio. Bueno, igual no me interesa, si después de todo… nunca has sido más para mí que un hoyo en el que meter el…"._

 _"¡Vete a la mierda!" gritó Eren mientras lo empujaba, llorando como no había llorado nunca. Por sus mejillas corrían una y mil lágrimas de pura angustia, de puro enfado, de ¿odio? "No tienes idea de cuánto te he amado… incluso ahora… incluso con toda esta basura que me dices, incluso con todo el daño que estás causando"._

 _"Deja de mentir, que ya sé a quién le has abierto las piernas. Todos lo comentan"._

 _"Pero es mentira, yo jamás… jamás estaría con nadie que no fueras tú"._

 _"Deja de dar pena, Eren, que aquí nadie te cree. Y yo no voy a hacer el tonto"._

Suspiró, en cosa de segundos un montón de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente. Recuerdos amargos sobre la primera relación a la que le apostaba todo, en donde entregó por primera vez su cuerpo, sufrió y sintió el amor florecer por todos lados. Era la primera vez que amaba.

Y la primera vez que sufría tanto.

Jean lo había tratado como basura, como una puta. No le creyó cuando le dijo que no se había metido con nadie, no le creyó cuando le dijo que lo amaba.

\- Por favor, escúchame un momento –le tomó del brazo con delicadeza, con una delicadeza que le recordaba a los besos torpes que se daban en un comienzo de su relación- déjame explicarte cómo fueron las cosas.

\- No, no quiero –susurró mientras trataba de alejar el brazo del hombre frente a él, ese hombre más alto y con una personalidad extraña e inmadura- Esta conversación pudimos haberla tenido hace años, ahora ya no es momento. Si me disculpas, debo ir a trabajar –logró soltarse del sujeto-

\- Escúchame, te digo –lo tomó nuevamente del brazo, jalando del mismo para acercarlo a su cuerpo y envolverlo en un abrazo desesperado.

Los brazos de Jean. Esos brazos fuertes y algo fofos al mismo tiempo. Cuánto tiempo sin sentir su calor, ese calor embriagador que en algún momento le hizo volverse loco.

No, no quería que lo abrazara, no quería que estuviera aquí haciéndolo llorar una vez más.

¿Llorar? Mierda, sí. Estaba llorando.

\- Jean, por favor. No me toques.

\- Perdóname.

¿Qué?

\- Perdóname por favor. Fui un estúpido, un imbécil como me dijiste mil veces. En verdad no quería que lo dejáramos. Yo también te amaba un montón. No sabes lo qu-…

\- No sigas. No sigas –lo alejó- te di todo y ni siquiera me escuchaste. Lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho, y no volverá a ocurrir.

Cero coma cinco segundos pasaron. Unas manos torpes tomaron sus mejillas, unas manos tibias y suaves que muchas veces le tocaron por completo. Aquellas manos le acercaron rápidamente al cuerpo contrario. Sólo pudo mantener los ojos abiertos y darse cuenta de lo que ocurría unos tres segundos después.

Jean le había besado, dejó que sus labios se tocaran de manera brusca y sencilla, un beso cálido y que trajo consigo un montón de recuerdos. Lindos, buenos y malos.

\- Entonces me haces venir a las siete y media para ver cómo te besas con este equino.

Esa voz.

Mierda.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

 **Hola, disculpen la demora. Se supone que tenía tiempo libre, pero la movilización estudiantil terminó para mi lugar de estudio** **L** **ay, esta gente no sabe dirigir a las masas. La lucha continúa, maldita sea.**

 **En fin, luego de mi descargo xD quiero darle las gracias a todxs lxs que leen este fic pobre c:**

 **Gracias por los reviews y por seguir el fic y todo eso.**

 **Cualquier cosa pueden opinar y pueden dar ideas, que yo soy toda oídos.**

 **Jean fue un imbécil, pero igual tiene su corazoncito, pero pobre Levi, que él no tiene por qué ser parte de viejos amoríos.**

 **Bueno, eso fue por hoy 3 igual salgo de vacaciones esta semana, así que espero no tardar tanto jajaja**

 **Chalupa 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece.**

* * *

POV Levi

Estuve trabajando todo el maldito día en el proyecto que debía entregar con Hanji. Fue estresante, es decir, generalmente soy yo quien hace los trabajos escritos porque la cuatro ojos tiene una ortografía similar a la de un mocoso de diez años que se cree genial por suplir las "ca" por "k" u olvidar las haches e incluso equivocarse en letras. Sí, era realmente una estúpida. Pero lo que sí hacía era buscar información y enviármela, o a veces me decía qué eran algunos términos demasiado tirados para su especialidad de estudio, no el mío, pues sólo teníamos algunos ramos en común, el resto eran cosas totalmente distintos. Hoy no ayudó en nada, se fue con sus amigos de clases a festejar el día libre que sólo a ellos les habían dado.

Bueno, me las pagaría luego, total… no era como si me fuera a quedar de brazos cruzados. No era mi estilo y la haría pagar por eso.

Tenía unos ahorros y decidí comprarle algo al mocoso con el que iba a juntarme en un rato, pues era algo que, en parte, quería darle hacía un rato. El día que lo conocí él perdió su cámara con la que se divertía en hacerle fotos al mundo (según lo que me había contado). Se notaba que amaba con su vida tomarle foto a todo el que se moviera y a los que no; a las flores, al camino, al cielo. Eren era de las persona que encontraban todo maravilloso y se encargaba de tomar el mejor ángulo para hacer la fotografía perfecta. Me di cuenta de ello cuando vi su Facebook, en él había más de mil fotos, carpetas por todos lados y… un montón de fotos de él mismo.

Se veía bien en todas las fotos, se veía perfecto, se veía sublime.

Gracias a esas fotos descubrí muchas cosas que no sabía de ese mocoso, cosas como que tenía aros expansores en las orejas, no eran grandes, pero sí de un tamaño prudente como para que entrara el dedo gordo de alguien en cada uno.

También descubrí que tenía un tatuaje pequeño y sencillo en las costillas, era un ancla. Se veía bastante bonito, nada que cubriera demasiado su piel.

Para ser un mocoso, era bastante agradado.

Fue por eso, al ver que desde hacía un tiempo no subía ni una sola foto, que decidí hacerle este regalo. Y me compliqué más que nunca al tratar de encontrar una que fuese buena para él, para que se sintiera bien y supiera que hay alguien de su lado. Sé perfectamente que su padre no le daría ni un peso de su dinero para comprarle algo relacionado a sus gustos.

Salí de la tienda con una cara entre satisfacción y enfado. Una porque al fin encontré algo decente para Eren y otra porque realmente fue costosa.

Si al mocoso no le gusta juro golpearlo hasta que me canse.

Y no es broma.

Miré mi reloj y me sentí la peor persona del universo cuando este marcaba las siete y cuarto. Estaba a unos veinte minutos de llegar al trabajo de Eren. Yo jamás llegaba tarde a nada, menos sudado o sucio, así que no correría, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a tardar más de la cuenta. Así que sólo se me ocurrió tomar el autobús, ese que siempre evité para no llenarme de gérmenes innecesarios. O sea, solía tomar taxis o era Hanji quien me llevaba a algún lugar, pero siempre me preocupaba de no ensuciarme o exponerme a demasiado. Tengo unos cuantos problemas de obsesión a la limpieza… es algo mínimo. O eso creo yo.

Ah, pero no me distraeré, no ahora que debía bajarme de esta mierda.

Caminé hasta ese restaurante que tenía un cartel gigante en la entrada, un cartel que decía los platos recomendados y las bebidas más sabrosas. Este era el lugar en el que trabajaba el mocoso, un lugar que de noche cambiaba completamente según lo que éste me decía.

Puse un pie adentro, cargando un maldito maletín en el que traía el regalo para Eren, miré en todas direcciones para encontrarlo y entonces…

Allí estaba.

Sonreí para mis adentros, sabiendo que eso de llegar y mostrar mi sonrisa no era lo mío, y caminé un par de pasos.

Pero todo se detuvo en un segundo.

Me di cuenta de que estaba frente a ese chico de la universidad, el que era su novio ( _fue_ , porque terminaron hace harto. Sí, me he enterado de muchas cosas). Vi perfectamente cuando este tomó de las mejillas a Eren y lo acercó a sus labios.

Los vi besarse.

Sentí la rabia de una manera en que no la había sentido antes. Ni cuando vi que golpeaban al mocoso, ni cuando su padre se portó como un imbécil, ni cuando me dijo que jamás pisaría la universidad otra vez.

Sentí… celos.

\- Entonces me haces venir a las siete y media para ver cómo te besas con este equino –escupí con rabia.

Vi a Eren alejar a ese idiota y mirarme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tenía los ojos hinchados, probablemente llevase más de un rato llorando, quizás este cara de caballo le había hecho algo.

No, Eren no era un maldito niño, a pesar de que siempre le he dicho "mocoso", si no quería que el tonto ese le hiciera algo se lo habría dicho. Así era el mocoso, un arrebatado, le gusta pelear (por lo que me ha contado). Él estaba consciente de ese beso.

\- L-Levi… n-no… –le oí tartamudear en un susurro, sus manos temblaban y sus labios estaban rojos por un beso que fue bastante subido de tono luego de los primeros cinco segundos en que no correspondió.

Sí, maldición, me fijé en todo porque me quedé en blanco.

POV Normal

El castaño se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras bajaba la mirada con esa pena tan obvia para todos.

\- Déjalo en paz, si no le interesas –dijo el muchacho de ojos color miel, tomando a Eren del brazo para que le prestara atención y dejara de fijarse en el azabache.

Sin embargo, lo que Jean no vio venir fue que ese "enano" como estaba pensando en llamarle, le dio un empujón para que soltara a Eren, lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó por unos cuantos centímetros por sobre el suelo.

\- Escucha, pedazo de mierda. No digas cosas que no son ciertas a menos de que este mocoso lo diga.

\- No te tengo miedo, ahora bájame si no quieres tener problemas.

\- ¿Problemas? Esos los tendrás tú, niño.

Fue allí que se escuchó un grito. Un "No" que hizo que muchas personas en el restaurante se giraran a ver lo ocurrido.

Levi.

Levi estaba golpeando a Jean como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Lo golpeó en el rostro, en el cuerpo, incluso, cuando lo tiró al suelo, se dio el tiempo de darle una patada. Y le habría dado muchas más de no ser porque alguien tomó de su brazo para alejarlo del cuerpo inerte en el suelo, de ese cuerpo lleno de heridas y de sangre.

\- ¡Lo vas a matar!

\- ¿Y qué si lo hago? Si es un maricón, a nadie le daría pena que alguien así muer-…

POV Eren

No soporté escuchar más. No sólo acababa de ver cómo Levi le destruía el rostro a quien fue mi ex novio, sino que ahora escuchaba las mismas palabras homofóbicas que había oído de muchas personas y que esperaba no escucharlas de este hombre.

Lo golpeé, abofeteé al hombre que me hacía sentir revoltijos en el estómago con cada palabra que me enviaba en las redes, con cada link de videos o de canciones que me decía que escuchara. Incluso logré que me enviara fotos de lo que hacía a veces o de su cara.

Pero acaba de decir algo que no lastimaba únicamente a Jean, también me lastimaba a mí, porque yo también era un "maricón". Yo también era una persona que le gustaba el pene, si es que quería llamarlo de alguna forma.

No le pedí perdón, ni siquiera me atreví a llorar frente a él luego de lo que dijo e hizo.

Sentí su mano tomarme del cabello, por la altura de la nuca y obligarme a acercarme a él. Dolía.

Pensé que iba a golpearme también, pero lo que ocurrió fue totalmente diferente.

Levi me acercó lo suficiente para que nuestros labios se tocaran de una manera brusca. Sentí perfectamente la ira en su beso, el deseo de posesión y de una venganza. Sentí perfectamente sus labios forzarme a llevar su ritmo.

Me gustó.

Fue un beso totalmente distinto a lo que fue minutos atrás con Jean. Vamos que no es que yo me ande dando besos con todo el mundo, y, para defenderme, debo decir que en ambos casos los dos me obligaron a esto.

No obstante, no me quedé quieto cuando Levi me besó. Moví mis labios a su ritmo y dejé que su lengua entrara en mi boca hasta encontrarse con la mía. Dejé que su mano izquierda se posara en mi cintura y me acercara a su cuerpo. Dejé que jalara de mi cabello para que no fuese capaz de alejarme y terminar con este beso único.

Todo parecía detenerse para nosotros. Y por un momento no me importó nada, ni el qué dirán, ni a Jean tirado en el suelo, ni las burlas de la gente, ni la manera en que parecía un beso sexual. Quería… quería que me llevara a donde fuera. Quería que Levi estuviera a mi lado todo el tiempo, quería sentir que me hiciera suyo y quería estremecerme con su cuerpo.

\- Mnh… -gemí involuntariamente, acción que inmediatamente alertó al mayor y le hizo soltarme y alejarse.

\- Nadie… escúchame bien –dijo con la voz rasposa y grave- nadie te pondrá un dedo encima porque tú eres mío.

\- ¿Qu-qué estás diciendo? –traté de entender qué rayos estaba diciendo, pero no lograba descifrarlo.

\- Eren… ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Sus ojos. Esos ojos grises estaban diciéndome mil y una cosas que me confundían. Levi no era homosexual. A Levi era imposible que yo le gustase.

Pero él a mí… a mí me gustaba como no me había gustado nadie.

\- Levi… yo.

\- Me gustas.

Ah, no quería llorar. Demasiadas emociones por un día. Ya no podía seguir sintiéndome como una niña. Ya no quería ser la persona de la que todos se burlaban.

\- Sí quiero.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que sí quiero, sí quiero salir contigo.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

 **Hola a todxs lxs que leen.**

 **Sé que muchxs odian a Jean xD (yo lo amo :c) pero aquí le dieron una paliza al muchacho así que sean felices.**

 **Por otro lado, ¿vieron lo lindo que es Levi? Muy bocaza podrá ser y algo estúpido, pero realmente es un amorcito de persona.**

 **Espero sus reviews, sus opiniones y sus cariños (L)**

 **Cualquier cosa, saben que pueden decirme y yo tomaré en cuenta lo que dicen.**

 **Quiero mandar un saludo especial a** ** _AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger_** **c; gracias por siempre comentar, me haces demasiado felih.**

 **Chalupa.**


End file.
